memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Ares/Times/Act Three
Act Three Fade In Ext. Space, planet orbit Armada of Suclon warships heading towards the planet. Int. Main bridge, red alert Captain Taylor is sitting at her chair as the middle computer flips up as the crew is getting to their battle stations. Ens. Sito: The Valiant is hailing us. Capt. Taylor: On main viewer. On the viewer shows the bridge of the Valiant. Capt. Taylor: Captain Bishop we stand ready to help you. Capt. Bishop (viewer): Captain this isn't your fight stay out of it Valiant out. Ens. Carlson: Rude jerk. Capt. Taylor: Ready phasers load forward and aft torpedo launchers shields to full power, Ensign be ready with new attack and defensive patterns. Both officers nod and get to work on their consoles. Cut to: Main engineering Ltcmdr Clarkson and his staff are getting the engineering systems ready for combat as he tapped his combadge. Ltcmdr. Clarkson: Engineering to bridge we're ready. Cut to: Main bridge, red alert Capt. Taylor: Acknowledge Mr. Clarkson, bridge out. Ensign Carlson take us in full impulse. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into her console and engages the impulse drive. Ens. Carlson: Full impulse speed aye, Captain. Ext. Space, planet orbit The Ares moves to starboard as the Valiant and her task force moves to port. Int. Main bridge, red alert Lieutenant Crusher looks at his console. Lt. Crusher: The enemy fleet is splitting into three columns the first one is head to the Valiant, the second is heading towards the three Federation vessels, and the third is heading our way. Capt. Taylor: Fire all weapons. Ext. Space Third column of Suclon Warships fire at the Ares hitting the forward shields making them flicker as the Ares fires phasers and photons as their destroying or disabling Suclon warships, as several more fire at the ship's shields. Int. Main bridge, red alert Ship shudders as the crew hangs onto their consoles and rails. Ens. Carlson: Coming to course 215 mark 885. A shower of sparks erupt from the ceiling. Ens. Sito: Shields down 90% Capt. Taylor: Attack pattern alpha 1 Ensign Carlson, Mr. Crusher ready photon torpedoes pattern Sierra. Lt. Crusher: Photons ready Captain. Capt. Taylor: And fire. He presses the fire button. Ext. Space The Ares fires a single torpedo and it split into four and strikes the Warship and destroys it. Int. Main bridge, red alert Ens. Sito: One enemy vessel destroyed Captain. (BOOM) Lt. Crusher: Shields down to 67%. Ens. Sito: Minor damage to secondary hull. Capt. Taylor: Kara come to course one four eight. Correction, course one seven zero mark zero one four. Ens. Carlson: Captain one of the warships is breaking off making a run for the planet. Capt. Taylor: Ensign keep us within two hundred kilometres of the colony planet. Ens. Carlson: Coming to two one seven mark one one five. Increasing to two thirds impulse. Ext. Space (The Ares exchanges fire with the Suclon warship as the enemy vessel fires several energy beams hitting the ships ventral shields) Int. Main Bridge, red alert (BOOM, BOOM lights flickering as Crusher looks at his console) Lt. Crusher: Damage control teams, deck fourteen, also shields are down to 56% Capt. Taylor: Ensign come about to course 224 mark 315. Then a huge shower of sparks erupt from the science console as Captain Taylor falls to the ground as coolant vents from the console as Commander Martin goes to the captain and then motions for a medical officer to take her to sickbay. Cmdr. Martin: Damage report. Ens. Sito: Hull breach decks 5-10. Lt. Crusher: Shields are holding at 34%, heavy causalties in the secondary hull. Ens. Carlson: Navigational sensor array inoperative. Ens. Sito: Commander sensors are picking up ships heading our way it reads as Federation led by the USS Enterprise. Cmdr. Martin: Ensign Carlson defensive pattern Kirk Epsilon, engineering get our shields back online, the enemy fleet is moving to a flanking position. Ltjg. Kelby (com voice): Aye, sir '' Ext. Space The ''Ares comes about as the Saladin moves in and fires phasers and photon torpedoes at the two warships destroying them both. Int. Main bridge, red alert Ens. Sito: The Saladin has taken out two warships. Then a huge shower of sparks erupt from the conn station on the left. Ens. Carlson: They've taken out our starboard nacelle. Then another shower erupts from the right side. Ens. Carlson: Now they've taken out our port nacelle. Cmdr. Martin: They've crippled us, Wes divert warp power to the phaser banks maybe that will give them a reason to fall back from the system.